bakugandrpfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Digimaster1/Bakugan RP: Dimensional Warfare episode 20 - Rain, Rain, Go Away
(Phantom's point of view) "Ability Activate! Parasitic Void!" Parasyte and Drothkenoid were here. Immortus, Kellen, Axel, and Zero dropped their Bakugan while trying to avoid the parasites. Those Bakugan stood on their own because the battlefield was still present. The parasites jumped off of the ground and onto the Bakugan. Me: "Ability Activate! Phantom Style - Tornado Overlord!" Hawktor's spinning winds collected all the parasites and crushed them. Parasyte: "Vetagor!" Drothkenoid's Mechtogan kicked Silent Strike into the ground. Then he jumped in the air and revealed his weaponry. He shot string from his hands and grabbed every Bakugan. He sent an electric shock to each one. He was so fast that Hawktor's Tornado Overlord Ability didn't stop him. Hawktor and Sirenoid were knocked out. Sabator and Razenoid remained unaffected. Zero: "Ability Activate! Flash Eclipse!" Razenoid fired blasts at Drothkenoid. Drothkenoid dodged and then charged at Razenoid. Drothkenoid smashed his tail into Razenoid's gut and knocked him down. Drothkenoid got up in Razenoid's face. "You can use my abilities. You are my Attribute. You are a lot like me... But you are a cheap knock off." Drothkenoid opened his stomach jaws. "And you are nothing!" Zero ran over to Razenoid in distress. I could tell that he could feel every second of pain Razenoid was feeling. "Razenoid!" Zero fell to his knees while running. He grabbed his head as his eyes turned purple. Razenoid radiated a dark aura. Another portal opened up in the sky and another Mechtogan descended. "I am Dreadeon! Mechtogan!" A Mechtogan with an insect-like face and huge bug eyes beneath its shoulders stood before us all. Its shoulders and wrists were covered in spikes. Zero: "A Mechtogan... Is this a good sign or a bad sign?" While Drothkenoid was being distracted by the sudden spawning of a Mechtogan, Razenoid was able to grab his wings and throw him off. Drothkenoid flew off very quickly. Razenoid: "So, your wings are sensitive?" Drothkenoid: "Vetagor!" Drothkenoid's Mechtogan charged at Razenoid and unleashed a barrage of punches. Although Vetagor was smaller than most Mechtogan, it was agile and very powerful. Immortus: "Ability Activate! End Guardner Alpha!" Vetagor was fast, but Horridian was faster. Horridian split into three. One of them grabbed Razenoid and brought him to a safe distance. The other two went to help Sirenoid and Hawktor. Zero: "Dreadeon!" Dreadeon fired lasers from its bug eyes at Vetagor. Vetagor took the hit, got back up, and attacked Dreadeon with the speed of its mighty mechanical fists. Me: "Hawktor! Tornado Boomerang!" Hawktor grabbed his boomerangs and threw them at Drothkenoid to distract Vetagor. Parasyte: "Drothkenoid Power Exchange!" Drothkenoid's jaws opened wide. Vulturion and Hammerox stood. Vultiron grabbed the boomerangs with her tail. Hammerox took them and stomped them into the ground. Hammerox: "Want them? Come and get them!" Kellen: "I'm going to end this now! Ability Activate! Tidal Destruction!" Sirenoid rose up into the air and played her harp. The clouds formed from the Mechtogans' summons became rain clouds. Sirenoid: "I suggest you back up!" Horridian recombined into one Bakugan. Silent Strike grabbed Sabator and Razenoid. Hawktor grabbed Horridian. They flew high into the air. We were all standing on our Bakugan's shoulders. Dreadeon and Vetagor were still fighting. The water in the lake we brawled on rose up and flooded. Drothkenoid and Vulturion couldn't escape in time. They, Hammerox, and all their brawlers were drowning. Hawktor: "Tornado Boomerang!" With the ground muddy, Hawktor's boomerangs flew out and caused the winds to become deadly. Hawktor and Sirenoid: "United Hurricane!" We had this. I know we did. I strongly believed this until I heard Parasyte say, "proceed with Plan C!" What could that mean? Plan A was clearly Baria and Wraith attacking us. If that failed, Plan B was Parasyte and his Bakugan showing up. But Plan C? The water tornadoes began to spin out of Hawktor and Sirenoid's control. Pillars of water shot up at our Bakugan like geysers. This was the work of another enemy. "Ability Activate! Atlantean Reign!" The water tornadoes broke apart and water stayed frozen in the air in the form of bubbles. I know that time freezes when brawls occur, but I didn't think anything like this could happen during a brawl. Drothkenoid, Hammerox, and Vulturion fell to the ground, soaking wet. Above them stood an enormous blue serpent-like Bakugan. Perhaps one of the largest Bakugan I had ever seen. On top of his head was a person in blue armor. "Unleash your fury! Aquos Leviathan!" "As you command, Master Trench!" Leviathan leaned forward and the bubbles launched themselves into our Bakugan and exploded. "Atlantean Mine!" The bubble mines came in too fast for any of us to dodge. Our Mechtogan were unaffected but they weren't the ones being targeted. Silent Strike fired a barrage of missiles and lasers. "I will do anything to protect my masters!" Leviathan was nimble and quick. He dodged every attack. Vetagor stopped fighting Dreadeon and charged at Silent Strike. We were all laying on the ground is pain. Our Bakugan were tired and we could barely move. Trench approached Zero. "It looks like I didn't do enough to you!" Zero: "What are you talking about?" Trench took his helmet off. He had a mask on covering his entire face except for his eyes. He grabbed Zero by the shirt and stared right into his eyes. Zero blacked out. Trench dropped him and put his helmet back on. Trench: "Now I'll show you why I go by the name Trench!" Leviathan circled around the entire area. More water rose up as he did this. My friends, our Bakugan, and I were all caught in this current. Our Bakugan returned to ball form. Our Mechtogan vanished. We were beaten. The current stopped flowing (Leviathan stopped circling the area). Parasyte grabbed Immortus by the jacket and picked up Horridian. "We got what we came for." Kellen, Axel, and I tried to get up. Wraith put her heel to my head. Baria held a wristblade to Axel's head. Baria: "Be good little boys and stay down!" She cut Axel's cheek and pushed him down. Wraith kicked me in the face. Trench stood before Kellen. Trench: "You were never near my level as an Aquos Brawler and you never will be!" Trench kicked mud into Kellen's face and walked away. Parasyte: "Drothkenoid!" Drothkenoid opened a portal. Hammerox, Vulturion, and Leviathan returned to ball form. Wraith, Baria, and Trench walked into the portal. Parasyte looked back at us while he was dragging Immortus. "So long, Brawlers." He walked in. Vetagor vanished as Drothkenoid entered the portal. It closed behind him. I blacked out. When I woke up, I saw Masterz, Jade, and Emilia. (Masterz's point of view) We had arrived outside of Kellen's office building. Usually, it's a building on a floating platform. When we saw it, it was a pile of rubble in a lake. I saw Kellen with Phantom, Zero, and Axel. Emilia ran over to Phantom: "What happened?!" She cried. Phantom: "They... They took Immortus..." To be continued... Category:Blog posts